


I couldn't believe, But now I'm so high

by stankylukey



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, anyways yea!, i mean newt is trans and has adhd but like... what's new scooby doo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stankylukey/pseuds/stankylukey
Summary: Basically there aren't enough fics abt Hermann & Newt smoking weed and making out so i'm doing the leg work myself! enjoy this shite ppl!





	I couldn't believe, But now I'm so high

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Sober by Childish Gambino which is a fuckin banger tbh

The PPDC base had been dead since the war was won. Thousands of workers had already left the base and there were only a few left to move out. Now, the oppressive silence of the place made the usually quiet clunk clunk of Hermann's cane echo, the sound reverberating off the concrete walls. Hermann stumbled through the dimly lit main corridor of the k-sci laboratories and into his and Newt's lab. He crept in through the main doors, leaving them swinging shut behind him. He was wildly aware of the amount of noise he was making as he sleepily shuffled towards Newt's half of the lab, and he tried to tread carefully. 

Since the 'cancellation of the apocalypse', he'd been to Newt's bunker several times and each time found it empty of the eccentric little man. He had expected to find Newt in the lab probably cutting up something unsavoury to pass the time, but he finds the dissection table empty. 

In fact Newt's side of the lab was suspiciously barren of specimens and general detritus. He hadn't seen Newt in a few days since he himself had cleared up and packed 10 years of work into a couple of dogeared boxes. Newt must have packed when Hermann was out. He didn't quite believe that Newt was actively avoiding him, however he could believe he'd avoid their inevitable goodbyes as they parted ways from PPDC and the longest friendship either party had ever had. God knows Hermann was avoiding it too. 

Still, he was sure there had to be something else going on here. Newt would usually suck it up and accept the change but the Newt-less lab over the past couple of days, has told him otherwise. 

'Newt.....Newton!' he hissed quietly into the dimly lit room, the only source of light being that damn kaiju brain and a...small orange glow from the far corner of the room. 

'Newt is that you?' he whispers to the hazy glow as he quietly approaches it. There's a shocked sputtering from the corner and a particularly nasally and confused 'uhhh...yea?'

Despite it being too dark for Newt to see him, Hermann pulls a little disgruntled pout and sighs 'it's me'. Silence follows and he presses his free hand to his temple, as the others grip tightens on his cane. We've been working together for ten years surely he must know my voice by now. 

'it's...Hermann'

'Oh shit hey dude...' Newt let out a high pitched giggle and attempted to stand, which was a failure punctuated with a scrape of his shoe along the floor and a moth-like flurry of movement at Hermann's shin height. Hermann's eyebrow slowly rose up his forehead, making him look like what he assumed was the epitome of fatherlike disapproval. 

He strode the last few steps over to the corner where Newt sat. Hermann kneeled gently next to him and positioned himself until he was comfortably seated with his back against the wall and Newt by his side.

Hermann took a deep breath to steel himself for this quite possibly painful conversation and his nostrils were suddenly filled with the acrid stench of weed.

'Newton Geiszler....are you high?' He blurted in shock. This was why the man had been off? For a drug bender?

Newt grinned, his white teeth cutting though the dark, a high pitched giggle erupting and rising like a bubble from his chest. 

'Did you even need to ask?' Newt was smirking at him with half lidded eyes and a blissed hazy look on his face. Hermann didn't think he'd ever seen him this quiet and...non hyperactive in all honesty. Usually Newt was bouncing off the walls so the quiet Newt before him, gently shaking with giggles, was quite a shock to the system.

'Is this what you've been doing for three days then?' Hermann huffs out a sharp breath and hits Newt with what he hopes is a disapproving glare. Newt blinks at him and breaks into peals of laughter. 

'Dude you look just like my fucking dad...chill out for a second Herms' He giggles again and proceeds to actually answer the question. 

'But yea...kinda...I've been some form of fucked up for three days...' He trails off and draws his knees to his chest.

'Why on earth...?'

Newt's gaze is drawn down to the still miraculously lit blunt held between his thumb and index finger, and brings it back to his mouth for another hit. He inhales deeply, holding it until he grins and blows out the smoke, aiming for Hermann's pretty little frog face. Hermann sputters an agitated 'Newton!' under his breath.

'C'mon man it's only for fun' Newt wraps his arm around Hermann's stiff shoulder and rests his head in the crevice of his neck and shoulder. 'Don't act all disapproving like you haven't smoked weed before.' He mumbles into his chest, hoping to avoid Hermann prying for more info on why he'd been 'fucked up' for three days straight. He glances up at the suspiciously silent Hermann and his suspiciously pink tinted cheekbones. Hermann's lips pull into a thin grimace. A broad grin splits Newt's face. 'Not even shotgunning?' Newt murmurs in mock shock. 'No... you have to have done! that's wild Herms!'

'No Newton I have not smoked weed before.' He snaps, grumpier than usual if that's even possible. 'And you are a man of stature you should not be smoking weed in our lab' He folds his arms huffily, knowing he is acting like a child but it's 3am and he's fairly sure he can be excused.

'Just cuz you're jealous.' Newt teases in a singsong tone, which earns him a sharp thwack on the ear. But still, Hermann doesn't make any move to stand or push Newt away from where his head is resting quite comfortably on Hermann's shoulder, so Newt takes that as an opportunity.

He sits back up, away from Hermann, dragging himself out of the warmth of his shoulder. 'Do you...want to?' Hermann looks mortified.

'I mean you don't have to its not a big deal' Newt's lopsided grin has reappeared and Hermann glares at the tug of his lips. Smug bastard.

'I mean honestly Hermann it-'

'Okay.' Hermann blurts.

'-barely-wait...are you being for real Herms?' He turns to face Hermann straight on and stares intently at him. 

Hermann rolls his eyes, trying to act indifferent towards the embarrassment rolling in his gut, but the dusting of pink on his ears spoke volumes. 'Yes Newton for gods sakes...however I don't know how to do it properly.'

'Well you can always shotgun it from me.' Newt's grin crinkles the edges of his eyes.

'I might be more open to the suggestion if I knew what it were.'

'just...when it happens breathe in and yea that's it' Newt mumbles, uncharacteristically quiet. 

Hermann looks confused and ever so slightly panicked although he would never admit it. What on earth is 'it' and when is 'it' happening? He shoots a questioning look to Newt who's taking another hit and holding it deeply. 

'Wait...Newton what's going to happen-' He's cut off by Newt pressing their lips together with passionate force. Newt laps along the bottom of his lip and Hermann's lips open slightly. One of Newt's hands is on his thigh now and the other at the back of his neck, guiding him into the kiss. Hermann reciprocates and presses into the damp warmth of Newt's lips, receiving a small hum from the back of Newt's throat. 

Then suddenly, Newt is breathing smoke into his mouth and Hermann his inhaling.

Oh.

Neither pulls away from the breathless kiss and they continue to make out on the cold floor, hands roaming across one another and pulling each other closer. Newt is now splayed across Hermann's lap, having been pulled atop him at some point, with Hermann's hands running along his sides and just above the curve of his spine. Newt pulls away panting slightly with his mouth pressed against Hermann's neck. 'Oh fuck...who knew you were such a brilliant kisser?'

Hermann's hair is royally fucked up but as Newt reaches up to mould it into something reminiscent of decent, Hermann breathes out the smoke and coughs violently. 

Newt looks up at him, and falls into his shoulder in a fit of laughter. 'Oh my fucking god...that's the funniest...' He starts laughing again.

Hermann grumbles in his direction from under his fringe, which has coincidentally fallen in his eyes. Just at the time he doesn't want to see Newt... what an utter coincidence. 

Newt is absolutely bawling at this point, tears springing to the corners of his eyes, the blunt left burnt out on the floor, forgotten in the chaos. Hermann looks positively horrified, his whole face has gone a dark shade of scarlet. He snatches his hands from Newt's thigh as if burned by fire. 

Newt looks back up at him, a broad grin splitting his face and whispers emotively 'You are fucking brilliant Hermann'. Hermann flushes even deeper, his mouth falling open ever so slightly.

Newt glances down at his open mouth, then his eyes dart back to his eyes as he runs his tongue along him bottom lip, and nibbles it slightly. Hermann flushes deeper and a soft utter leaves his lips unbidden 'Oh fuck.'

Both their eyes dart up and they gaze at one another in the dim light. It was hard to tell who moved first. Both of them rushing and crashing into one another like waves, a whirl of combined movement, locked at the mouth. 

Hermann pulled Newt closer on his lap, pulling their chests flush and placed his hands over the small of his back, grazing over the top of his ass. Newt pushed further into the kiss lapping gently at Hermann's tongue and brushing his hand across his cheek.

Then Newt was pulling away, and pressing his face into the side of Hermann's neck with a soft giggle. 'I've wanted to do that for a very...very long time you know.'

Hermann smiles and runs his hand up Newt's back. 'Yes Newton, so have i.'


End file.
